Aucun titre pour le moment
by marykiss
Summary: lisez pour le savoir


Salut tout le mondeça faisait longtemps que je n'était pas venue sur non? Eh bien je suis de retour, on est supposé être entrain d'écrire un texte de français mais bon ça ne me tente pas je vais plutôt écrire une fic! C'est une réponse au défi de nouille (le deuxième)

Donc j'ai pas de titre donc ça m'aiderait si vous acceptiez de m'en envoyer en cliquant sur le petit bouton marqué go dans le bas de la page mici! Je vous aime et oui si je retrouve la fic de bloodbunny je vais continuer ma traduction, pas besoin de me le demander encore :P.

Je vous avertit le début est très lent

Disclaimer : Me no own

Résumé : HPDM! Pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ca !

Chapitre 1

La journée de Draco commença tout à fait normalement, un autre jour monotone dans le merveilleux (merveilleux mon c), la fortune des Malfoy ne lui étant pas accessible il vivait dans un appartement insalubre dans un quartier pourri et sûrement le plus miteux de Londres, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas accès à sa fortune était qu'il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec le monde des sorciers, ce qui permettrait à ceux qui le recherchait de suivre magiquement sa trace. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre encore a moitié endormi il vit le message qui l'attendait sur le comptoir lui rappelant dans un langage assez cru que c'était a son tour d,aller faire les courses s'il ne voulait pas se faire bouffer par son coloc. Il soupira, alla s'habiller et parti sans grande joie faire les courses.

Harry donna un coup de poing dans son réveil magique qui lui criait à tue-tête qu'il devait se lever immédiatement car sinon il allait être en retard pour le bureau, le réveil tomba au sol, se brisa, puis retourna à sa place initiale sans aucune égratignure. Mais le jeune homme aurait beaucoup aimé dormir plus longtemps que cela car la veille au soir, Ron et les jumeaux l'avait trainé dans une tournée des bars qui n'avait finie qu'à 4h30 du matin quand l'aube commençait à arriver. De ce fait il n'avait dormi qu'une heure et demi au maximum. Il finit par se lever en grognant car le réveil ne faisait qu'ajouter à son mal de tête qui était déjà assez atroce, merci! Il alla prendre une douche rapide afin de se réveiller bien comme il faut, but un grand café brûlant, s'habilla et se mit en route pour le ministère de la magie. Il priait de toutes ses forces de ne recevoir aucune lettre d'admiratrice en rentrant dans son département car il n'en pouvait sérieusement plus. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Lord Noir et ses mangemorts, il était devenu une mégastar dans le monde des sorciers et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point, presque tout le monde lui tapait sur les nerfs, en excluant les Weasley et Hermione bien sur. Tous le traitaient comme une star moldue le serait en essayant d'anticiper le moindre de ses désirs, lui obéissant comme des petits chiens et tout le tralala… Au début, c'était agréable, voire amusant mais après seulement une semaine il s'était lassé de cette vie insipide. Perdu dans ses pensées il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il niaisait dans le Hall du ministère et ce depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Il occupait un poste d'auror avec Hermione qui avait enfin abandonnée son projet de S.a.l.e et avait décidée de faire quelque chose de plus constructif pour la population. Ron lui aussi faisait partit du ministère mais personne ne savait quoi il faisait vraiment car il était une Langue-de-plomb du département des mystères. À son arrivé au département il ne trouva pas Hermione, il alla demander à Kingsley s'il l'avait vu .

-Elle n'avait rien d'important à faire donc elle est partie pour une autre de ses missions personnelle qui intriguent tout le monde, lui répondit-il.

Harry soupira, il détestait quand son amie leur faisait son coup la, c'était de plus en plus fréquent et personne, même pas Ron, ne savait où elle allait.

Draco retournait à son appartement les bras chargés de sacs, il était complétement perdu dans ses pensées et ne regardait pas où il allait. Il heurta un passant, une jeune femme au long cheveux chatains, il s'excusa brièvement sans regarder à qui il parlait et voulut reprendre son chemin mais la jeune femme en question lui mit la main sur l'épaule et lui dit : Draco! Arrête! Le jeune homme se retourna et vit avec stupéfaction Hermione Granger devant lui.

Six mois avant sa mystérieuse disparition il était devenu ami avec la jeune sorcière, le tout en secret, il nwe se rappelait plus pourquoi mais il se rappelait vaguement comment. En tant que préfet en chef ils partageaient une salle commune ainsi qu'une salle de bains (plus majestueuse que celle des préfets ordinaire). Un soir alors qu'il était désesperé, il se rendit dans la salle de bains, prit un rasoir et se coupa les veines, alors qu'il était inconscient, Hermione l'avait retrouvé baignant dans son sang. Au lieu d'aller chercher l'infirmière, elle l'avait soigné elle-même, l'avait poussé à lui parler, l'avait réconforté. Par la suite ils s'étaient parlé de plus en plus se disant des choses que jamais ils n'avaient dit à d'autres. Ce faisant, ils avaient tissé un lien plus profond que le sang et avaient réussi à cultiver leur amitié en secret.

La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : Merde! Puis : Je vais me faire tuer et d'abord comment elle a fait ?

En bonne Hermione elle devinait qu'il s'inquiétait de sa vie future, craignant qu,elle ne le réduise en miette mais elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui dit qu'elle allai tout lui expliquer une fois rendue à son appartement. Il la conduisit jusque chez lui, défit l'épicerie, leur prépara à tout les deux une bonne tasse de thé très sucré comme l'aimait Hermione. Ils s'assirent face à face sur son lit, Draco la regardant avec un air de petit garçon qui veut se faire pardonner une bêtise.

Bon je sais que ce n'est pas très long mais il va falloir vous en contenter! Si vous voulez une suite envoyer moi des reviews please (et il est interdit de maltraité l'auteur surtout que la saint-valentin est proche ) Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographe


End file.
